


烟，酒，刺（上）［下］

by fog1



Category: ABO - Fandom, R向, r - Fandom, 佣杰 - Fandom, 新人, 看情况更新, 第五人格, 车 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fog1/pseuds/fog1
Summary: 这是上的剩下部分w其余的可以在我那找哦cp为佣杰，禁止ky
Kudos: 11





	烟，酒，刺（上）［下］

“我只是想有个清醒的大脑而已。”

奈布依旧昂着头，声音却越来越小，眼眶也越来越湿。为了掩盖，奈布装作不在意地低下头，让眼泪滚落在草地上，润开一片深绿。

“酒又有什么好的，伦敦的富家少爷？”

杰克金色的眼眸暗了暗，没有回答。奈布用衣袖擦擦眼角，抬起头看向远方：“伦敦不是很好玩吗，何必要喝酒伤身？”

杰克站起身，晃了晃酒瓶。透过阳光，奈布清晰地看见了剩余不多的液体分面。

也许本来就没有多少。

“伦敦可不是什么好玩的地方。”

“雾都才配。”

奈布听得一头雾水，不等奈布细细咀嚼完这两句话,杰克就离开了。等到奈布想获得一些提示时，那抹瘦削的身影早已无处可寻。

当奈布向艾米丽说起这件事时，艾米丽一脸茫然:“伦敦就是雾都。”

看艾米丽的表情，她说的应该是事实。

伦敦……雾都……Beta的心思都那么难猜吗？

奈布有些烦躁地挠挠头，将纸条胡乱地揉成一团，丢进垃圾桶。烟不知何时已经燃尽，只剩光秃秃的被烧焦的烟蒂，依稀可以看到原来白嫩柔软的模样，像极了被剥去蛋壳的水煮蛋——这让奈布莫名联想到了杰克病态苍白的皮肤。下身不受控制地跟着起了反应，奈布连忙扒开了乱七八糟的想法。

再过几天就是自己的发情期了，可自己还是没有找到合适的Omega。看来，又是几个不眠夜了。

奈布叹口气，扔掉口中的烟蒂后认怂般地向床上倒去。毫无防备地，军刀坚硬的刀柄磕着了奈布的后脑勺。奈布随手一挥，烟灰缸受力摔到了地上，烟灰和烟蒂散落一地。 

“……操。”

深夜，仍有一个窗口透出微微柔和的灯光。

屋内，本不该出现的化学器具按照主人的习惯整齐地依次排列在复古的书架上，挡住了深奥难懂的书籍和精致的茶具。平时空无一物的桌上凌乱地铺开了纸张，繁乱的字迹密布其上，各种化学符号将钢笔重重包围。而他们的主人，早已趴在桌前睡着了。

最上面的纸已经被压得有了皱痕，但吸引人的是上面用刺眼红色圈出的内容。

“效仿……forger--47成功。”

早晨，奈布是被震天响的敲门声吵醒的。

“奈布•萨贝达!”是威廉的声音，听起来有些嘶哑，应该喊了很久了，性格里的暴躁一展无遗。“你死了吗！”一肚子的起床气瞬间消失得无影无踪，奈布连忙起床收拾并应了一声：“怎么了？”终于得到回应，威廉松了一口气：“今早不是有一场比赛吗？大家都在等你。”

“好……等我一分钟……马上就好！嘭咚！”东西不断碰撞发出的声响透过房门，天知道奈布慌成了什么样。威廉还唯恐天下不乱地补了一句：“要保持平时的乖男孩形象哦！”话音未落,房间里就传来了奈布的哀嚎：“别说了！”

等到奈布手忙脚乱地收拾完，威廉还在楼道里玩着橄榄球。看见奈布出来，威廉的左手将球挎在腰部，右手自然地搭在奈布的肩上：“来，边走边聊。”奈布则脸嫌弃地缩至一旁：“走吧。”

“为什么离我那么远？”

“因为不想被你熏死——记得喷香水，不然薇拉会揍你的。”

威廉撇撇嘴，但兴致不减：“知道了知道了……话说，你不是一直混在二阶吗，怎么最近突然想通了？”

明明是个廓尔喀人，奈布却有着甚至比女孩还要细嫩的皮肤以及与年龄相差甚远的长相——当然，如果不考虑他满身的伤痕的话。这些东西和奶糖味的信息素让庄园里的女孩们都不由自主地把奈布当做一个小孩子，喜欢揉他的头发捏他的脸，带着奈布一起排位。

奈布并没有把排位放在心上，随随便便的态度让战绩一片惨红。即使如此，艾米丽他们还是包容了奈布的错误，一边安慰着奈布一边分析着战败原因。

但自从上次奈布从后花园回来，抓住艾米丽问东问西后，有些东西就改变了。

每一场排位，奈布都是最认真最努力的那一个，也都是唯一留下来的那一个。战绩不断翻新，辉煌的金色占据了眼帘，蓝色的猛犸有着说不出的威严。女孩们还是揉奈布的头捏奈布的脸，不顾奈布的反对笑着喊“奶布”，但她们也不能确定这就是自己印象中那个永远长不大的男孩。

“喂,”威廉用手肘推了一下奈布，“该不会是因为那个开膛手吧?”

杰克是庄园里公认的屠皇，只有上四阶后才能在游戏场景里看见在雾中若隐若现的身影。伴随着的，还有低低哼唱的小调和求生者的惨叫。

奈布淡淡一笑：“谁知道呢？”

威廉棕色的眼眸紧紧盯着奈布，似乎想从奈布的神色中找出什么破绽。奈布倒是面不改色地回盯威廉。

实在找不到破绽的威廉不甘心地移开目光，表示自己放弃。奈布得意一笑，继续往前走：“要是你在感情方面有这样的毅力，你和裘克那家伙的关系会好很多吧？”威廉“嘁”了一声：“就他？算了吧……噢对了，你找到合你心意的 Omega没？”奈布摇摇头，万般无奈。威廉也跟着叹一口气：“还是Beta好，像我，不用担心对象和发情期的问题。”

“……闭嘴。”

毫不留情地甩开威廉后，奈布解脱般蹿到空位上坐着。同大家打过招呼，奈布重新审视了一下队伍。

凯文、瑟维、麦克……等等，四个Alpha？

仿佛读透了奈布的内心，凯文示威般甩甩绳套并朝奈布自信一笑：“稳赢。”奈布瞥一眼凯文，回以微笑：“那你怎么修机?”

“……”气氛一度十分尴尬。

“没……没事！这不还有瑟维和麦克嘛……哈哈……”凯文打着哈哈，试图逃避这一事实。麦克在一旁无聊地抛着三个不同颜色的球，听到凯文的回答，麦克吹了吹额前的金色卷发：“我们会不会太欺负对面了？万一是个未被标记的Omega……”牛仔看看手腕上的手表，换了个舒服的姿势靠在椅背上：“放心，对面是杰克，Beta。”

同时，隔着不可逾越的庄园规定，杰克坐在椅子上望着在椅子上跃跃欲试的四人。

良久，惨白的面具下淡发出一声冷哼。

但刚进入红教堂，杰克就因身体的不寻常而皱了皱眉。

自己本应被 forger——27压下的发情期复发并  
且提前了。

该死。

求生者这边……

Omega强烈的信息素让四人几乎喘不过气来。

杰克不是Beta吗？怎么会……

四人面面相觑。

清雅却浓烈的玫瑰香环绕着教堂，因未被标记而散发着对 Alpha极强的诱惑力。本能开始凌驾于理智之上，四个 Alpha开始寻找那个隐藏极深的Omega。

本打算好好修机的奈布看见队友开始东找西找，也不愿顶着被这实在迷人的甜美信息素撩起的提前的发情期和忍得胀疼的下身去受嘈杂密码机的折磨。

更何况，这个Omega是杰克。

一想到这点，奈布全身的血液就开始沸腾。

凭借战场经验，奈布并没有去废墟里寻找，而是一路小跑到了地下室。

合上笨重的地下室门，奈布能够感觉到玫瑰香更加浓烈。跨下楼梯，奈布在众多的狂欢之椅形成的包围圈的中央站定。

嘘……屏住呼吸，杰克就在这里。

四周的火堆燃烧正旺，时不时发出“噼啪”的声音。但奈布还是敏锐地捕捉到了并排着的金属柜中轻微的喘息。

奈布如猫般无声走到柜前，猛地拉开了柜门。

一声惊呼，节骨分明的手指带着柳叶刀划开空气，精准地朝奈布的脸扑来。

“铛！”

火花一闪而过，金属相碰撞的声音回荡在地下室中，奈布甚至能感受到手中的军刀在微微振动。强大的后作力使奈布后退了几步，左手顺势抓住了黑色的西装袖一拉，柜里的黑影便扑到了地上。

“呜嗯……”黑影在地面上缩成一团，呜咽声混合着呻吟从黑影嘴角涌出。奈布收起军刀，直接将双手放在柔软的黑发旁，罩住了小小的黑影。

源源不断的玫瑰香从怀里传来，下身又涨大几分。奈布彻底释放自己的信息素，甜而不腻的奶糖香迫不及待地层层包裹住极具诱惑力的玫瑰，带着浓浓的侵占意味。怀里的小东西很明显感觉到了这一举动 开始轻微地颜抖井发出更大声的呻吟，手臂时不时碰到奈布滚烫的胸膛，柳叶刀也蠢蠢欲动。

“杰克……”仅仅只是喊着小东西的名字，奈布就感到一阵热流涌至下身。

杰克听见自己的名字，下意识地转头望向奈布，金色眼眸中回环的情欲和满脸潮红就这么映在奈布蓝色的眼波里，温热的喘息同时喷在奈布脸上。等到看清是奈布后，杰克出于自尊心猛地转头，没成想胡乱的动作却让屁股蹭到了奈布撑起的裤裆。

奈布倒吸一口气，脑中的情欲再也控制不住，如开闸的洪水般泛滥。奈布提起杰克，毫不温柔地将杰克摔到了椅子上，自己则立刻欺身压了上去。

锋利的荆棘立刻割开了质料考究的西装，死死咬住了杰克脆弱的皮肤，贪婪地吸取着温热的血液。杰克吃痛，口中本应磨人的呻吟化作了因痛苦而发出的困兽般的嘶嘶吼声。

这更加激起了男孩心中狂妄的征服欲，奈布险险躲开挥舞的柳叶刀，抓住杰克的左手，附在杰克耳边轻轻说到：“抱歉啦，宝贝儿。”

过分暖昧的称呼让杰克大脑瞬间一片空白，但左手被卸下的痛感又立刻将杰克拽回现实。疼痛不断刺激着大脑皮层，金色瞳仁被蕴藏的泪包围。泪水被眼角挤压，顺着脸颊缓缓流淌。

奈布吻去泪水，就着口腔中微微咸涩的味道吻住了杰克。杰克拼命挣扎，不停地用长腿蹬踢着，荆棘因剧烈的动作刺入得更深，腰部传来的穿刺感让痛苦的吼叫不由自主地冲出，却只能擦着两人唇问发出“唔唔唔”的声音。

奈布意识到杰克的痛楚，猛地环住杰克的腋下将杰克搂抱起来，让杰克已经血肉模糊的腰靠在椅背上，在破旧的椅面上重新染开一片残红。

历经战场的佣兵会换气，但杰克就只有憋得慌乱的份。本以为奈布只会浅尝辄止后放过自己，但奈布丝毫没有松开的意思。身为从没经过情场的雇佣兵，奈布的舌却异常灵敏，撬开贝齿，轻车熟路地滑入杰克的口腔，轻轻搅动着不知人事的小舌，一起华丽起舞。

杰克不得不推搡奈布的胸，试图向对方传达自己快要窒息的信息。但奈布全当做不知道这回事，柔软的舌面滑过唇角,撩起一团团欲火。

奈布正沉浸在相吻的香软里，嘴角突然一阵刺骨疼痛，开始流出腥味浓烈的鲜血。原本缠绵的吻因奈布的愣神和杰克对奈布胸膛的果断一推草草结束，在舌尖拉开的邪恶的银丝经不起距离的突然扩大迅速撕扯为两半，滴落在两人的衣服上。

杰克用膝盖顶着奈布的胸膛，继续拉开两人之间的距离。奈布有些恼怒地皱皱眉，稍用力便绕了个圈，自己坐在椅子上，让杰克坐在自己腿上。

杰克碰奈布膝盖的瞬间，半个身子就弹起来，手肘重重击打在奈布的手臂上，想要以此逃脱奈布的怀抱。

“该死，你就不能乖一点吗！”奈布摁住杰克的肩头，将他整个人按回自己怀里。杰克不由自主地想要挥舞左手，但忘记了自己的左手已经被卸下，疼痛让眼泪又涌上来。

奈布撕扯着杰克的衣服，冷不丁又被修剪圆润的指尖划过喉间。虽然没什么杀伤力，但还是给奈布的动作带来了不便。

这时，巨大的声响从门的方位传来，似乎有什么快要破门而入了。

奈布“啧”了一声,猛地将杰克的后颈按了下来，滚烫的指尖刮蹭着散发出玫瑰味的腺体。杰克瞬间感觉有点不妙，胡乱地做着无力的挣扎。

奈布一狠心，对准杰克后颈的腺体毫无温和地啃咬了下去。醇浓的奶糖缓缓注入甜美的玫瑰，酝酿开另一片迷乱情欲。

“啊！！！”被迫标记的痛苦使得积压了很久的吼叫直接破开了喉咙。

也许是因为信息素突然融入了其他更强大  
的Alpha的味道和Omega的惨叫，对铁门抓挠的声音很快消失了。

“呜……”被Alpha标记的感觉让杰克全身脱力，只得乖乖靠在奈布身上。奈布满意地松开腺体，柔软的舌尖带走血丝的同时蹭了蹭，当做奖励。双手轻松地脱下破破烂烂的西装，隔着薄如蝉翼的衬衫触碰到早已挺立的两点。

怀中人的喘息瞬间提高了八度,主动地握住了奈布的手。奈布轻笑，拉着杰克的手向身下探去。杰克来不及收手，两人缠着的指尖就摸到了穴口的布料，还恶趣味地往里擦了擦。

“嗯……别……”杰克猛地一颤，腰连带着下身猛地一缩，磨过奈布的某个部位。

奈布三下两下脱去杰克的西装裤，凉飕飕的感觉让杰克下意识收紧双腿，奈布腾出左手，伸到腿根稍用力便把双腿分开。

“不要……”不等杰克说出下文，奈布就带着杰克的手指绕到了温度被挑得极高的穴口，毫无预警地插了进去。“出去……”陌生的钝痛和异物进入的感觉传来，杰克下意识收紧肉穴，想要把手指挤出去。

“乖，不好好做扩充会受伤的。”奈布不慌不忙地撑开穴道，继续深入。淫液不断溢出，沾湿了奈布的手。

“滚……”杰克忍不住开口爆粗，脑袋向后用力一昂，后脑勺便和奈布的额头撞在一起，火辣辣的疼和短暂的眩晕让两人几乎同时脱力。杰克乘机将手指从后穴中抽出，靠最后一丝力气从奈布腿上滑坐到冰冷的地上。

还未作出任何行动，双手便被抓起来扣在墙面上。奈布揉揉额头，凑到杰克耳边呼气：“您能感觉到吧？”

“他们还在门外。”

“如果想被那三个轮上，我没有任何意见。”

手上的力道一松，再次陷入滚烫的怀抱。杰克闭上眼，晶莹的泪不断往下落，混着属于情欲的绯红，如同一朵含苞待放的玫瑰花。

“不要……唔！”奈布解开皮带，拉开了裤链。Alpha可观的性器弹到了杰克腿间，触碰到了穴口。

奈布托住纤细腰肢，在杰克白皙的腿根留下属于自己的痕迹后轻轻一挺腰，巨大便顶开穴口的嫩肉，一半强行进入了炽热湿润的甬道。没有好好进行扩充的穴口撑到光滑没有一丝褶皱，甚至撕开了点点猩红，滴落在挺翘的臀瓣上。

“疼……出去……”隐秘处破撕裂开的疼痛不断溢出，杰克疼到只能勉强支撑身体。冰冷的墙面碾磨过敏感的后背，与体内物体的温度形成对比。奈布感慨着Omega肠道的温暖和柔软，后穴无征兆的紧缩让奈布猝不及防喘出声，穴肉层层包围，Alpha的性器还未完全勃起就被欺负得流水。

奈布的双手一路向下，搂住杰克手感极好的圆润臀部，稍用力地揉捏，让它曲起令人遐想的弧度。在上面留下玫瑰红的手印后，借助血液混着Omega分泌的肠液做最好的润滑剂，巨大送入更深处。

“嗯啊……出去!”杰克抑制不住喉头的喘息，开始有些无能狂怒。体内的物什非但没有停下，反而朝更深处抽去，分明是要寻找那个东西。

那个只有Omega拥有的东西。

杰克惊慌地大双眸：“奈布……停下！”

奈布并没有停下来的意思，这让本能的恐惧压至杰克的心头。

现在发生的一切，就如那个反反复复在折磨自己的噩梦——那段肮脏的生前经历。

那晚撕心裂肺的疼痛、属于Alpha的铁锈味、封闭空间里刺鼻的血腥味、皮肉外翻、惨不忍睹的尸体以及差点被最终标记的恐惧一股脑绞在一起，令人作呕。

这成了杰克脑海中永远挥之不去的梦魇。

从此，柳叶刀也成了自己最亲密的伙伴………

最锋利的武器。

像是过了几个世纪，杰克才从一片混沌中惊醒。

严重脱臼的左手已毫无知觉，还有温度的血  
液从刀刃间滴落，残余的奶糖味信息素告诉杰  
克——一切都是现实。

杰克几乎是手脚并用地从地上爬起，给自己泥泞的下身艰难地套上西装裤。泪止不住地往下掉，接近崩溃的脆弱神经扭作一团，如搅不开理不顺的毛线，其中还混杂着过去与现在重叠的后怕。

下身突如其来的空荡表明自己没有被最终标记……

历史再次重演了。

一天忙碌后好不容易得以休息，艾米丽正一边整理桌上病人的资料一边感叹艾玛送来的小盆栽很漂亮时，急促的敲门声打破了这片宁静。

自己已经在诊所门挂上了停止营业的告示牌,为什么还是有人不长眼呢？

艾米丽强压怒火，以尽量冷静的声调回复门外的响动：“先生或是小姐，很抱歉，诊所现在是停止营业的状态，请您明天再来。”

话音刚落，门外人仿佛是抓住了救命稻草一般，敲门声更大了。

艾米丽有些恼怒地站起身，不满地扯开门锁将门推开：“我不是说了吗，诊所已经……”责备的话还有一半卡在喉间，艾米丽就认出了眼前十分狼狈的人，“杰克？！”

杰克早已没有平时的绅士模样，被汗浸湿的黑发凌乱不堪，西装外套和礼帽不知去向，腰际的伤口因跑动而裂开，将衬衫染红。与脸上不正常的绯红争锋相对的，是空洞的金色瞳仁，里面盛满了惊慌、迷茫、无措，以及深深的恐惧。

“艾米丽……Beta……奈布……Alpha……怕……”金色眼眸盯着艾米丽许久，突然有了聚焦，又一波的泪涨破了通红的眼眶。修长的手指紧紧攥着艾米丽蓝色的披肩，语无伦次。

奈布？

艾米丽连忙扶住杰克的肩，帮助他剧烈颤抖的身体稳下来，白手套轻轻拍着杰克的手背：“没事了……没事了……”杰克开始哽咽，眼泪大滴大滴地滚落：“Al……pha……救……怕……”艾米丽皱紧眉头，动作利索地将门边衣架上不知是哪位病人落下的外套披在杰克身上，柔声安慰杰克：“没事的……没事的……外面冷，去里面躺一会吧。”

杰克突然拍打艾米丽的手，双脚僵在原地：“Be……ta……”艾米丽拉住即将滑下来的外套，轻拍着杰克的背：“艾米丽是个Beta，艾米丽是个Beta……”杰克听见这句话后，才和艾米丽走进诊所。

将杰克在病床上安顿好后，艾米丽一边说“艾米丽是个Beta”一边给杰克做着全身检查。

这就像在哄要糖的小孩子一样，听起来似乎很好玩，但现在杰克的情况不容乐观，无论是谁都笑不出来。

好在庄园的神奇力量下，受到致命伤害的求生者会立刻被送回各自的房间，未结束的游戏也将强行停止。而伤口会自主痊愈，就像从  
未出现过一样。

但心中的伤可不是那么好治的。

艾米丽看着诊断单，眉头紧缩。病床上的杰克因情绪无法控制而不得不注射镇静剂才得以安稳下来，暂时脱离可怖的梦。

艾米丽无法想象杰克在精神濒临崩溃的情况下是怎样找到自己的，更令人费解的是身体检查竟然一切正常……艾米丽第一次无法确定严谨的医学机器作出的判断是否正确。

让Alpha误认为Beta，甚至连身为医者的自己都断定是个Beta……这不可能是一个正常Omega所能做到的，杰克一定还藏着什么。

杰克此时正安静地躺在床上，柔和的睡颜让平时给人的冷漠减缓了许多，仿佛一开始对他的印象都是凭空幻想。

但对于此刻而言，这是足以掩盖真相的假象。

艾米丽替杰克掖好被角，无意间看到发丝间有什么东西若隐若现。艾米丽拨开发丝，鲜红的齿印和不加掩饰的吻痕显露出来。

还好，只是暂时标记。

作为私人诊所的医生，艾米丽遇见过很多因受不公平待见而被强行最终标记的Omega，他们都是为了同一个目的而来。

恳求将自己变为Beta。

艾米丽很清楚剜去腺体后Omega的存活概率几乎为0。出于职业道德，她拒绝了Omega们的请求并予以警告。但艾米丽从他们眼中看到的不是对死亡的害怕，而是被拒绝的绝望。

无一例外。

那杰克会不会是服用了某种药物呢？

想到这里，艾米丽停在杰克发丝间的手有些颤抖。

不，不会的……抑制剂迄今为止都没有出现过类似的情况。

自己应该去找奈布谈谈，毕竟这个问题要一步步来。

艾米丽确定杰克的情况后提起医疗箱，轻手轻脚地离开了诊所  
。  
但艾米丽不知道，在被无声合上的诊所门后，那双金色眼眸早已睁开，里面溢满了诡异的猩红。

艾米丽敲响奈布的房门，却无人回应。

奇怪……比赛之后大家不都应该在房间里休息吗？

艾米丽不死心地一边用力敲门一边喊着奈  
布的名字。

“咔哒。”

这时，背后的门开了。艾米丽回头一看，诺顿正站在门边，一脸疑感。

“诺顿，奈布在哪？我有点事问他。”艾米丽着急地问道。“奈布啊……”诺顿侧靠在门边，低头扯了扯衣袖，“他去后花园了，说要去找杰克。”艾米丽暗自松一口气：“当时有什么特别奇怪的地方吗？”诺顿点点头：“他被提前传送回来了，满身是血……”

“而且,他身上还有不知是哪个Omega的信息素，闻起来应该是玫瑰，正处于发情期。”

果然。

“还有其他的吗？”诺顾用手抵着下巴，仔细想了想后摇了摇头。

诺顿也是Omega，他应该比我还清楚一些东西。

“诺顿，你觉得一个Omega可能被误认为是Beta吗？”

诺顿几乎脱口而出：“怎么可能——除非服用了某种强制性抑制类药物。”艾米丽本在随身携带的笔记本上飞快地写着信息，听见这句话，艾米丽握笔的手有些不稳：“比如？”“你知道的……那件事。”诺顿并没有明说，但艾米丽已经脸色苍白。

曾经私下来找艾米丽的也不乏上流社会的Omega。

意味着里面也有为达目的不择手段的Omega。

无数次威逼利诱仍被拒后，这群疯子Omega自发研究出了一种丧心病狂的药物，能强行将 Alpha改造成Beta。

“既然不能认清罪过并赎罪，那就作为神的祭奠品好了。”这是神父的原话。

为了验证“Sacrificer”的药性，所谓的救赎者们开始秘密地抓捕年轻的Apha。一个个Alpha的消失对当时的伦敦引起了不小的恐慌。

被抓走的 Alpha能改造成功的不足一半，即使改造成功，Alpha最长也活不过两年。政府派出的军队在荒郊野外救出的幸存者也因心理阴影而陆续自杀，无一生还。

对此，政府颁布了保护Omega的相关法律——当然，由于政府的腐败，这不过是一纸空文。

但上帝似乎想起了这座终日笼罩在雾中的都市，在最后一场战争结束后，Omega终于在社会中有了相对平等的地位，得到了早该有的尊重。而重新建立的政府枪决掉作俑者的同时也严令禁止了“Sacrificer”。

“Sacrificer”就这样消失了。

匆匆告别诺顿后，艾米丽火急火燎地赶到后花园。隔着铁门，艾米丽一眼就望到了坐在玫瑰花海里的奈布。

听到铁门被拉开的声音，奈布欣喜地转头看向铁门。当看见是艾米丽时，奈布眼中的光消失了。

走近后，艾米丽才发现奈布的连帽衫上沾  
染了血迹，特别是腹部，凝固的血浆勉勉强强  
将被撕破的衣衫拼上，但还是遮不住指刃划破  
的痕迹。

“奈布，我觉得我需要和你谈谈。”

奈布转过头，继续盯着飘渺的远方没有回话。艾米丽轻轻叹口气，在奈布身旁坐下。

“他弄的？”“嗯。”

尽管很不礼貌，奈布还是从喉间挤压出闷声回应。

“听着，奈布。”艾米丽缓缓开口，“只有相爱，双方才不会受伤。”

“爱？”指腹间的薄茧磨过嘴角边未拆的手术线，奈布讽刺一笑，“死人堆里爬出来的雇佣兵不懂爱，也不需要懂。”

“但杰克需要。”

奈布一愣，手不由自主地摸到腰际，上面似乎还残留着杰克的体温和刃尖的寒冷。

“告诉我，艾米丽，什么是爱？一束玫瑰？一个拥抱？一个吻？还是一个翻云覆雨的夜晚？”

“如果死神的索命就是爱，那我已经感受得够多了。”

艾米丽一时语塞。

此时的奈布如同被惊吓到的刺猬，立起了浑身尖利的刺，将柔软的腹部保护得严严实实，让自己无从下手。

“奈布……”

“艾米丽，我知道一个Omega生只能追随一个Alpha，而一个Alpha一生可以拥有无数个Omega。”

“但我不是你口中的废物，我的一生，只能，也只会拥有一个Omega。”

“那个Omega就是杰克。”

依照奈布的性子，他是不会放弃了。

艾米丽叹口气：“杰克在我那，过几天就回来，你不用等了。”

奈布一动不动。

“要是被杰克看见你脏兮兮地坐在玫瑰丛里，他会生气的。”

当走出几步再回头时，原本坐在花海里的身影不见了。

艾米丽觉得既头疼又好笑，小跑着回到诊所。

刚进门，艾米丽就看见杰克正捧着一杯热气腾腾的红茶安安静静地坐在病床上，卸去指刃的手覆在小巧的白瓷杯上，竟一时无法辨认出两者哪一个更白。

“杰克，感觉好些了吗？”艾米丽将一个凳子拉至床边，坐下的同时取下墙上挂着的文件夹，熟练地翻至最后一页，棕色眼眸表示友好  
地与杰克对视。杰克浅浅地了一口红茶，笑了笑：“嗯……”

“还有，谢谢你的红茶。”

听见这句话，艾米丽立刻抬头：“我的？”杰克用白色小勺轻轻地搅动着杯中液体，金色眼眸半眯着看淡淡的白烟：“嗯，放在床边的。”

艾米丽看向床边摆放花瓶的小柜子，纹理朴素的花瓶边确实有一个小圈，大小与茶杯底无异。

“啊，但不是我配的……”

等等，这是个好机会。

“应该是奈布配的吧？”艾米丽装若有所思的样子，“我之前还看到过他问美智子小姐关于配茶的问题。”

瓷勺一顿,杰克随即将茶杯放下,让杯底与小圈无痕重合后背对着茶杯缩进被窝。

莫名可爱。

艾米丽清了清嗓子：“咳……杰克，其实没必要这样的。”

杰克没有回答，将被子往上一盖 把自己整个都蒙在被子里。但越是藏得严实，杰克越是能隔着厚厚的被子感觉到艾米丽探寻的目光。

盯着被子许久，艾米丽才听见被子里闷闷  
的回应：“有必要。”

“有必要，有必要。”艾米丽毫不留情地一语戳穿，“作为我的病人，你有必要不听劝告过度饮酒，有必要瞒着我你是个Omega，有必要私自服用不明抑制剂——是吧,杰克先生？”

“……不是。”双颊忍不住开始发烫，杰克默默地拿下头上的被子，视线兜兜转转，最后还是再次落到了瓷杯上。

“你爱他,他也爱你。”当杰克起身举起瓷杯时，艾米丽如是说道。

爱吗……

杯中醇红的液体已经冰冷，杰克似笑非笑：“什么是爱呢?”

“爱啊……”

“是一个循环渐进的过程。”

“两个人，两颗心，慢慢地了解、靠近，最后跨越哪怕是彼此性别的不可能，融在一起。”

艾米丽温柔地笑了,手指轻轻地拂过杰克的发尖：“艾玛和亲布年龄差不多……当那个女孩对我说爱时，我能感受到一种从未有过的情感，从她的心里，从她的眼里溢了出来，透了过来，融进了我的心。”

当你们遇见后，无论在和我聊天时你谈到‘奇怪的小子’还是他说起‘开膛手先生’，我也能感受到同样的情感从你们的心里，眼里涌了出来，带着试探与疯狂。”

……

……

……

(舍不得？)  
看着艾米丽真诚的表情，杰克缓缓开口。

“抱歉……”

“我做不到。”

ps:括号里是坏孩子说的话噢


End file.
